


In-Depth Training

by AgitatingSkeleton



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Poor Zelda, Sparring, Sparring as Foreplay (??), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, girl had a fetish forcibly unlocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgitatingSkeleton/pseuds/AgitatingSkeleton
Summary: Impa admires Link's fighting style. She decides to go sparring with him. It ends just as Impa had hoped.Zelda is there too.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	In-Depth Training

The march from Hyrule Castle to the Ancient Research Lab has been a long and dull one. They’ve passed no major settlements, and the few travelers they’ve crossed have hawked unimpressive wares or shared uninteresting news. They’ve uncovered no new enemy outposts, and any stray moblin or small pack of bokoblins they’ve encountered would flee at the sight of them.

Perhaps only  Impa found it a problem, the royal aide thought to herself. The soldiers were easy enough to entertain. If they could drink alcohol between guard shifts and bet on whether or not the princess’ personal knight would eat something if you asked him to (always bet on yes), they seemed to be content with the uneventful trip. The princess did not concern herself with pastimes, as she was always hard at work studying the  Sheikah Slate and the strange miniature guardian (who was more than happy to have her attention), or when she thought no one was looking, praying to the goddess to unlock the holy magics destined to  her .

Then there was Link. His face always neutral, it was hard to tell if he felt annoyance, anxiety, or boredom at the situation. Whenever he was not at Zelda’s side, he was training his swordsmanship, either with any soldier brave enough to spar with  him – they always accept defeat with grace –  or by himself in some secluded part of the camp.  Impa had been entertaining the idea of joining him for a sparring session or two – he may have saved her from a horde of monsters once, and he may have wiped out the invading army at Hyrule Field near singlehandedly,  but she wondered how he would fare in a one-on-one with all her  Sheikah training. 

It was no malus that he was handsome. Sometimes, she’d stealthily watch from the trees as he sparred with the other soldiers, and she’d make note of both his fighting style and how good he looked when he wiped the floor with a whole squad of brave recruits. She memorized the way the afternoon sun shined on his lithe figure as he knocked the wind of a soldier twice his age with a shield bash to the gut. She committed it to memory how his bangs stuck to the sweat of his brow as he kept his sharp blue eyes on his opponents. She studied from multiple angles the way he effortlessly jumped out of their clutches while striking them down in one swift motion. She always smiled to herself when she watched how he would graciously help up the defeated soldiers, who would all laugh and compliment the victor. It might be a trick of the light, but  Impa would swear she could see him give the slightest of smiles as he helped them up on to their feet. 

He looked particularly good when he did. The royal aide quietly wished she would see more of that elusive smile.

Impa was a very observant woman, and counted herself as a skilled tactician. She played multiple scenarios over and over again in her head about how she’d get the upper hand on Link if they ever sparred . Maybe she’d feint a lunge and vault over him when he pulls up his shield, giving her time to sweep his legs out from under him. Maybe she’d let him try to strike first, and when he approaches with a shield bash (as she noticed he does often), she’d sidestep his charge and knock him to the ground from behind. Maybe he’ll open with a swipe of his sword, and she’d grab his wrist and apply enough leverage and force him to the ground while disarming him.

Maybe, when he’s on the ground, dazed from however she knocked him down there, she’d straddle his waist and pin his wrists down. Maybe she’d give him a sly smile and tell him she won. Maybe he’d smile back, and she could finally see it up close.

Maybe they’d do other things too. Maybe she’d let loose after days of tension. Maybe he’d reciprocate. Maybe she’d find release without having to use her hands for the first time in a long time.

Impa was an observant woman and a skilled tactician , but others might say she was just imaginative.

* * *

“This is a nice spot, don’t you think?” the  Sheikah asked, showing Link a clearing in the woods  perfect for a round of training. Perfect for other activities as well, being far enough from camp to not be seen or heard,  but close enough to return before their disappearance is noticed.

The young  Hylian with her nodded with an agreeing ‘hm’, looking around the spot that his companion had decided on.

"I’m glad you agreed to this, Link,” the  Impa said. She tossed him a practice sword with a short, curved blade made of wood. Link captured it with one hand flawlessly, and began inspecting the strange weapon.

“That’s a  boken ,”  Impa explained. “We  Sheikah use them for practice.” She cut through the air audibly with her own  boken twice, as fast as a blur. “Still hurts if you hit hard enough, of course.”

Link only nodded and gave an understanding ‘hm’ in response.  Impa took a moment to soak in Link’s appearance – an  aketon for use under the mail and plate armor of a  Hyrulean soldier, and tightly fitting trousers for wearing under mail chausses.  Impa allowed herself a little smile, already savoring what she planned to do to him next when she would knock him down.

“Alright, let’s see if you’ll be able to protect the princess from someone like me,”  Impa announced, raising her arms to the side in a welcoming gesture.

Link tilted his head to the side, as if he was expecting something more.

“Let’s assume I just made an attempt on the princess’ life, and you managed to stop me. What do you do next?”  Impa gave a warm smile despite the invitation of violence, and took a more defensive posture with her sword arm behind her slightly and her offhand lowered in front of her, ready to parry or grab anything that gets too close.

Link nodded, and took his own fighting stance with the practice weapon, with his sword arm tucked to his side and offhand raised just above the blade - more suited to wielding a knife for thrusting than a practice  kodachi’s for slashing, but a practical stance all the same.

They stood a considerable distance from each other, and for a moment, the two circled each other, Link looking for an opening and  Impa waiting for him to make a move. Seconds seem to stretch for impossibly long before  Impa spoke up.

“Don’t go easy on me,” she teased, still with her warm smile. Link nodded, then lunged forward, sword arm raised. Immediately,  Impa raised her offhand to use stop the attack, while readying her own  boken for a counter attack aimed for Link’s midsection.

But Link’s telegraphed attack never came. Instead, just outside of  Impa’s reach, Link sidestepped and threw his weapon at  Impa’s momentarily-undefended abdomen –  Impa's instinct kicked in and she swiped the thrown weapon out of the air and into the dirt at her feet, but that’s all the time Link  needed. With her offhand now lowered and to her side, even just for a moment, Link closed the distance between them and grabbed her sword arm by the wrist, took her left shoulder in his right hand, and locked his right leg behind both of hers. With a simple twist of his hips, he threw  Impa on her back to the ground behind him, keeping his iron grip on her sword arm even as he got down and straddled her waist. In her confusion, she wasn’t able to stop him from tightening his grip on her wrist and disarming  her with a wrist lock , taking her  boken for himself.

She was on the ground, pinned down completely, disarmed and with Link pointing her own weapon at her. If this was a real fight, she would be at his mercy. Her heart pounded with adrenaline, a mix of a little fear and more than a little arousal at her predicament. She breathed heavily while Link remained motionless above her, blade poised to trust into her neck.

Of course, she could always use a technique to disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear behind him, ready to turn the battle in her favor. But maybe next time.

Goddesses, she hoped there would be a next time.

“I...” she muttered breathily. “That played out very differently in my head,” the  Sheikah admitted. She began to chuckle and eased back into her smile, looking up at the  emotionless  man that had defeated her. “You win, you win,” she added.

Link’s piercing gaze softened, and for the first time – and she hoped, not the last - he smiled at her. It was a small gesture, a genuine but very contained smile. She felt her own smile get bigger at the sight. Link got off of her and stood up, offering his hand to his defeated opponent.  Impa took it gently and stood up, squeezing the hand just a little and letting the touch linger even when she stood up.

“That was fun,”  Impa said, looking down. “And very enlightening. Zelda is safe in your capable hands.” The royal aide kept her eyes at her feet for a moment.

Link nodded, not withdrawing his hand.

"We should do this again,” she added, turning her gaze back up at Link. He nodded again, and again not withdrawing his hand.

For a moment, they stood there silently, with her hand locked in his. Link tilted his head to the side questioningly, as if asking if something was the matter.

He got his answer in the form of  Impa reaching for his cheek and planting her mouth on his. The kiss was  dee p and hungry and almost painful on the lips, but if Link had any complaints, he did not voice them, though he did keep his hands to himself and his feet where they were.

Impa’s hand finally relinquished its grip on Link’s, only to take position behind his head and draw him deeper into  the now sloppy kiss.  Impa moaned into his mouth as she slipped her tongue to collide with his. After several breathless seconds, she finally pulled away, gasping for air, voice low and eyes lidded with desire.

“If you don’t want this, just say so,” she said between puffs of hot breath, licking her lips to break the strand of spit connecting the two of them. Link returned the gaze, silent, and  Impa’s heart stopped, afraid that she had just crossed the line too quickly. A cold fear developed in her stomach as she watched Link’s stoic expression, devoid of that smile she liked seeing.

Then Link groped her  ass , earning a surprised squeak from the  Sheikah . Link moved in to plant a kiss on the side of her mouth, then on her lips proper as his hands began roaming her body.  Impa moaned into the kiss again as she returned the gesture, pawing at Link's clothes and feeling him up. 

Impa’s robes were easy enough to handle, falling to the ground with the removal of her hat’s strap slung across her back. The black top she wore proved more difficult, with no visible way to remove it. Still, unwrapping presents is part of the fun of getting them. They continued to make out, clumsily shifting from standing to kneeling on the dirt, removing each other’s clothes in small steps as they went down.  Impa unbuttoned his clothes, and managed to get him to stop struggling with her top so she could pull his aketon off of his arms, revealing his toned chest and faint abdominal muscles.  Impa stopped and stared for a moment, smiling as she soaked Link’s bare chest.

The eager  Sheikah dived in, planting kisses and licks on the  Hylian’s neck and chest. Link let out a short moan, one unbecoming of a strapping young man – a noise  Impa could get addicted to hearing . G iggling impishly against his heated skin,  Impa continued her assault, lining his throat with wet kisses and nibbling on his collarbone.

Not to be outdone, Link steeled himself and reached around her, finding the device for removing  Impa’s top on her back – a metal tab that, when pulled down along two strips of metal, unfastened the clothing it was attached to and allowed it to be easily removed. What will the  Sheikah think of next ?  Link took longer than a moment to understand how to operate the device with only half of his mind present, as the other half was focused on defending against  Impa’s teasing . Thankfully, Link is quick on the uptake, and he took the tab in one hand and zipped it down the length of the top.

“Took you long enough,”  Impa teased, pulling away from Link’s neck.  Impa gave him a wink as she reached around her own back and removed her top before tossing it to the side. She stayed kneeling, with arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture as her bare chest was exposed for Link to see. Her pert breasts were just ample enough to fit in Link’s (now wandering) hands, but not so big as to break up the slim and svelte figure of the agile  Sheikah warrior. Link ran his thumbs over her erect nipples as he began his own offense on  Impa’s neck and chest.

Impa leaned back to lay on the ground as Link continued worshipping her modest bust, letting little ‘ooh’s and ‘ ahh’s escape her lips. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensations, but before long her eyes shot open and she moaned more wantonly as Link moved down and began trailing kisses along her toned abdomen.

“T-that tickles!”  Impa protested. The  Sheikah cut herself off with a groan of pleasure as Link continued to return her earlier teasing tenfold. She could only grasp at the grass she was laying on and kick and buck weakly as he pulled off her shorts and began kissing her groin through the fabric of her leggings.

“Let me take it o--” she tried saying, but she was stopped by Link darting forward to lunge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in weak protest, eyes fluttering as she fought the urge to let Link do whatever he wanted to her. No, she was supposed to be in charge – she could've wiped the floor with him if she actually cared to try, she thought to herself. She practically let him win the sparring session, so the least he could do was let her  top .

Not that this was entirely  undesirable , of course.

She never got to  tell him her  thoughts though, as Link kept her mouth shut on his own. She gripped tightly to his shoulders and leaned into the kiss as she felt his hand dip past the garter of her leggings.  Gently, so gently, Link began to rub circles around her clit through her underwear. Why, oh why did he have to work through so many layers one by one, she thought. This was torture, downright cruel.

“Link...” she managed to moan from lips sore from all the kissing. “Just get on with it...”

Link grinned – not smiled, grinned – and went right back to circling around her entrance through the now sopping wet fabric of her underwear before putting his face in the crook of her neck and teasing her there, too. What a smug snake he could be,  Impa realized. Next time, she’s going to wipe that grin off his cute face and replace it with that blushing, moaning visage he let slip earlier. 

Goddesses, she could hardly wait for next time.

But she still needed to get through the here and now.  Impa moaned and howled loudly into the forest sky as Link torturously pleasured her all over. His fingers, still blocked by her panties, now traced delicate lines around the lips of her slit, and there was no crevice of her neck or chest that Link had not lovingly paid attention to.  Impa could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release, and he hasn’t even taken his trousers off yet. How embarrassing, she thought. The royal aide entrusted to protecting the princess, and here she was allowing herself to be defeated and made a plaything by some upstart knight.

Thank  Hylia no one was seeing this.

* * *

“Excuse me,” the princess of Hyrule politely chimed in to a pair of guards who were partially keeping watch, and partially chatting. Something about a certain young knight eating and finishing the dubious meal they goaded him into trying.

“Your Highness!” the guards exclaimed in unison. They both straightened up immediately and put up perfectly rehearsed salutes. 

“How may we serve?” asked the taller one.

The miniature guardian peeked at the guards from behind the princess’ legs. It beeped curiously and scuttled in an affectionate figure eight around her ankles.

“I was just looking for  Impa ,” she explained softly, tucking a strand of golden hair aside. “I was studying the Slate and I wanted to ask her about something...” She clung tightly to the  Sheikah Slate in her hands, holding it close to her chest.

“Lady  Impa is training with Sir Link,” the shorter one answered. “Would you like us to call for her, Your Highness?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” the princess said with a sweet smile. “I’d like to go to them now, it may be urgent.”

The guards beamed brightly at the sight of their princess smiling at them. “Understood, Princess Zelda!” they exclaimed, again in unison.

“I believe they went that way,” the taller guard said, pointing towards the woods. If Zelda remembered correctly, there was a clearing there. “Shall we escort you, Princess?”

“No thank you,” she said politely. “But thank you very much.” The guardian at her legs beeped in a chirpy tone, and raised its antenna once as if mimicking the guards’ salute.

“You’re welcome, Your Highness!” the shorter one eagerly replied. “If you need anything, we’ll be here!”

The taller guard jabbed his elbow into the shorter one’s arm. “I wanted to say that,” he hissed under his  breath .

“Thank you both,” Zelda said with a bow. “Excuse me.” With that, Zelda walked off in the direction of the clearing.

The two guards watched as their princess trailed off into the woods without another word.

“You scared her off,” the shorter guard accused.

“ _ I  _ scared her off?” the taller one asked incredulously.

With the guards’ bickering fading out in the distance, Zelda sighed. It could be so tiring, being princess. Of course, she was acutely aware of the privilege her lineage afforded her, but perhaps that made it harder. In the castle, she has a small army of servants to heed her every request, and here out in the field, she has no shortage of loyal soldiers and researchers to aid in any way she asks. Every expense is allowed for her, every comfort handed on a silver plate. She is the princess of Hyrule. She  _ should _ be  happy _. _

She  _ should _ have unlocked her magic by now.

She continued walking, eyes fixed on the  Sheikah Slate in her hands. Her saving grace, her back up plan. If she couldn’t achieve the magic destined to her, she could unlock the secrets of this ancient technology. Then, somehow, she’d use them to prevent the Calamity, just as well as any magic. It had to be good enough. It had to. 

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts as the guardian following her beeped with an upset tone. Looking down, she saw it staring up at her. It bumped her shin in a scolding manner.

Zelda relaxed her shoulders and chuckled. “Sorry for always being a downer, little one.” She knelt down and pet the smooth surface of the guardian, which cooed happily and leaned into her hand. It comes a little longer before it abruptly stiffened and fell silent.

“Is something wrong?” Zelda asked apprehensively. She looked around for a moment before turning the  Sheikah Slate on to the runes tab, ready to defend herself.

The guardian jumped once, then once more, beeping in an eerily uniform manner. Some kind of code? Zelda swallowed her spit to calm herself as the guardian started scuffling towards the clearing that  Impa and Link were said to be training at. Had something happened to them? Are they alright?

“W-wait for me!” Zelda exclaimed, chasing after the beeping guardian. Zelda ran through the woods, hopping over branches and roots as she followed the peculiar automaton. Not that it was a long way off – just before Zelda could lose sight of the speedy little thing, the guardian stopped dead in its tracks and stared in the direction of the clearing.

“What’s the matter?” Zelda asked, slowing down as she approached the unmoving, silent guardian. It stared out into the woods towards where  Impa and Link should be, motionless. Before Zelda could fully close the distance, the guardian turned around and ran up to Zelda, beeping frantically and raising and lowering its antenna repeatedly.

“You’re trying to tell me something,” Zelda said, more to herself than to the guardian. “What did you see?” Zelda started walking past the guardian to the clearing, but the guardian scurried to her front and blocked her path, even more panicked in its beeping. It seemed it was trying to stop her from seeing whatever was wrong with her royal aide, and her new personal knight.

“W-what is it?” Zelda said, fearing the worst. “Is something wrong?” Zelda gripped more tightly to the Slate, hands trembling slightly.  The guardian swiveled its body side to side, mimicking someone shaking their head in disagreement. It walked past Zelda and pointed back to camp with one of its legs, looking back at the princess with a calming beep. It wanted her to turn back, but nothing was wrong?

Zelda looked down at the Slate.  Impa was more than just her royal aide – she was her dearest friend, and the closest she had to a sister. If something happened to her, Zelda would never forgive herself for retreating. No, she had the Slate. Whatever was the problem, Zelda could handle it herself. She had to be able to. She had to.

Turning her back to the guardian, Zelda began running to the clearing, determined to help with whatever the guardian was trying to stop her from seeing. The guardian let out a shocked beep, raising its antenna to the highest level it could in surprise, before rapidly scuttling to Zelda’s side and beeping in a hushed tone for her to stop. Seeing that Zelda was not paying attention to it, the guardian tried to block her legs, even poking painfully at her shins to stop her from walking.

“Stop it!” she said to the guardian. “I can handle--” she tried to continue, but she was cut off by some kind of moan coming from the clearing. Zelda dropped down to a crouch, peering through the trees and greenery to see what was happening. The guardian, meanwhile, beeped weakly and hung its chassis low in defeat as Zelda fiddled with the Slate to turn on its scope function.

From where she was crouching, Zelda could barely make out two figures locked in some kind of grapple, but she couldn’t make heads or tails of them. Unable to find the scope function quickly, she instead activated the Slate’s camera and maxed out the zoom level. Zelda brought the device to her eyes to watch what was--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Zelda’s jaw slacked at what she was seeing. Link lay topless above an all but naked  Impa , his toned chest pressed against her spit-shined breasts as they kept kissing lewdly. Zelda could see his hand between  Impa’s squirming legs, and how  Impa’s hips gyrated to force more of Link’s touch on her  nethers . 

“They’re...” Zelda tried saying to herself, her mouth too dry and mind too shaken to continue. 

She didn’t know what to think.  Impa and Link were in that kind of relationship, behind her back? For how long has this been going on? They only met Link recently, but  Impa was already seeing him like this? Zelda felt confused and angry, and sad, or even lonely – it was a bad feeling, is all she was sure of.  Maybe Zelda was just woefully sheltered and didn’t realize that girls and boys her age do these sorts of things. Yes, that’s it, she’s the odd one out. This is normal, probably.

But that didn’t make her feel any better. Not when  Impa was making such noises and faces that made Zelda feel dirty for witnessing. No,  Impa was supposed to be by her side, not under this knight whom they just met a few days ago. This knight, who so masterfully made a blushing, moaning mess out of Zelda’s closest confidant.

Zelda bit her lip, still processing what she was seeing. Cold nervousness and shame claimed her shaking hands, even as lewd warmth spread through her core. This was  _ wrong _ . She shouldn’t be judging her friend, and she shouldn’t be staring at her knight so lustfully, and she especially should not be watching them do... that, what they’re doing.

She needs to leave, she thought to herself as she failed to peel her eyes off of the Slate’s screen.

She needs to leave, right now.

Zelda tapped the  capture button on the Slate’s camera.

* * *

“Link!”  Impa moaned loudly in his ear, eyes watering. Her leggings had been torn, and her panties had long been discarded, but she didn’t care. She was gripping him for dear life now, abandoning her prior pride and opting to shamelessly chase her orgasm as Link lovingly and achingly fingered her drooling hole. She reached down and grabbed Link’s wrist, holding it still as she rapidly fucked his hand, ramming her hips up to Link’s touch and gasping for air as she drew closer to  cumming .

Link yanked his hand away, breaking her grip on his arm and causing  Impa to whimper pitifully. He gently placed a dripping wet finger on her pouting lips to shush her whines, and  Impa dutifully kept quiet. The two shared a gentle, yet undoubtedly lustful kiss as Link fiddled with his trousers.

With a few tugs, Link freed his manhood from his bottoms. Finally pulling away from the kiss, the knight let his member fall and land with a resounding ‘ plap ’ on  Impa’s sopping, oversensitive mound, earning a twitch from the  Sheikah .  Impa stared downward and smiled dreamily at the erect length resting between her legs. From where Link had let it fall, she could clearly see how deep it would go inside of her, and it appeared as though it was just as excited as she was.

Link shifted and leaned forward, pressing his sweaty chest against Impa’s ample bossom. The two went for another kiss, nibbling at each other’s lips and licking the inside of each other’s cheeks. Without breaking away from the kiss, Link inched his length slowly into the warrior beneath him. Teasingly, agonizingly, one inch at a time with lots of room to breathe.

Annoyed by his constant teasing,  Impa grabbed onto Link’s shoulder blades with her hands and his waist with her legs . She pulled away from the kiss to place her lips against his long ear.

“I don’t think so,” she whispered breathily. In an instant, she pulled the young knight atop her downward, forcing his entire sex into her in one motion. The two moaned in surprise, both shocked by the sudden intrusion. They laid like that, tightly wound together and breathing heavily.

“Hah, h-how’s that, hero?”  Impa taunted, letting her hot breath brush against his long ear. “Are you already close?”

Link grunted through grit teeth in response, using every ounce of his willpower to not be overwhelmed by the speed with which  he was shoved into  Impa’s hot, tight depths. He squinted to focus, and  regained his composure.  Placing his hands on the ground and pushing himself up, Link regarded  her with a dashing smile worthy of a gallant hero.

And then, he started thrusting.

Impa cooed once, but only once, before tightening her leg-lock on his waist, forcing Link back into her with no room to pull back. She returned Link’s smile with her own mischievous grin.

“Why did you stop? ” she asked innocently. “Come on,” she continued as she leaned up and got next to his ear. “Fuck me,” she rumbled in a low tone.

Link tried to slam his hips into her again, but it proved impossible.  Impa was locked so tightly around him  he didn’t have space to pull back to even begin a thrust, and all he could really do is rock against her – though that brought no small pleasure  to both of them itself.

But it wasn’t good enough. Link didn’t know when this became a competition, but he wasn’t going to lose. He needed to thrust, to get long  strokes in , to get  Impa to feel his cockhead scraping against her  meat .  His heroic smile faltered under his lack of options.

“Let me help you, there,” Impa whispered again. She began grinding against him, going in the opposite flow of his rocking. Impa’s inner walls expertly twisted in contrasting directions, coaxing the length inside of her to simply sit back, relax, and be milked.

Link grit his teeth so hard he felt his jaw  creak. Too late he realized he had fallen into a trap – one that he can’t seem to escape from.  Impa’s powerful legs held him in a death grip, and a faint part of him worried about bruises in the morning. Her sex kept him sealed inside of her, and was keen to wr i ng him dry. W ith no way to take control  of the situation, all he could do was endure.

“Ah, not so smug now, are you?”  Impa whispered again,  letting the tip of her tongue tease his earlobe. “No shame in it, though,” she  consoled. “ Just let me take care of you.”

Impa began grinding even harder, her walls uniformly clenching and  unclenching around him.  Link  craned his neck back to stifle a moan, focusing solely on surviving this assault.

“Stop fighting it,” she cooed underneath him.  “ Go ahead, cum,” she added with another disarming smile.

Link felt his pulse in his temples, and in his dick. He was indeed getting close. It seemed hopeless now, but he wouldn’t give up. If there was one thing Link was good at, it would be persevering in impossible situations.

And if there was two things Link was good at, it would be persevering in impossible situations, and giving a lover a good dicking.

Link roared like a warrior striking down an army, shifting into a squatting position over the  Sheikah .  Impa squealed from the change just as the knight reached down and grabbed the back of her knees, forced them down, and finally broke out of her leg lock.

In this new dominant position , Link  had a clear view of the now flustered  Impa looking back up at him.  It was a lot like when he held her  at training- knifepoint, but a lot sweatier and considerably more naked.  The two stared at each other,  breathing.

Link flashed her a triumphant grin, and began thrusting once more.

“Ah~!”  Impa moaned  wanton ly. “N-no! Fair! You! Jerk!” she  exclaimed  between the thrusts. The royal aide tried wrapping her legs around his waist again, but she found it incredibly hard to focus when Link was so thoroughly rummaging through her guts.

Sensing her intentions, and not wanting to  give her  a fighting chance, Link slid his hands from her knees onto her calves and forced them down  so her ankles were at her ears.

“No! Wait!”  Impa pleaded.

The young knight  used her own flexibility against her, straightening  her legs and  placing his hands  on the ground to lock her into place.  He leaned  lower down on top of her so that the two were nose to nose, and he could experience  Impa’s coming loose at the seams up close.

Impa did not protest any longer. Her mouth stayed open now, and she panted and moaned like a beast in heat. She looked up at Link in submission, admitting wordlessly that he had won again, and urging him to take his reward. She grabbed onto his biceps for support and leaned up just enough to offer her mouth to the victor, who graciously accepted and kissed her deeply again. 

Link kept up his pace as he drilled into her from above, holding  Impa close to him.  Impa returned the gesture, rhythmically rolling her hips against his and clinging to his arms, moaning and hissing in pleasure. With the victor clear, the two dropped any pretense of competition and simply enjoyed each other.

Given how long they were going at it like it was a fight, though, it was already nearing its peak. Link knew this from the tightening in his abdomen, and  Impa’s moans growing louder and more frantic. 

“I’m  cumming ,  Hylia I’m  cumming !”

It certainly helped that  Impa was muttering declarations of her imminent orgasm. Link sped up the pounding he was giving her, eager to bring her to her climax and to follow her with his own. He felt her walls cling to him, convulse on him, then cling again through every thrust. As the  Sheikah ’s body stiffened underneath him, as her nails dug just deep enough into his arms to leave marks, she wailed out shamelessly to the sky, tongue lolling out.

Link buried his length as deep as it could possibly go, his sack resting and throbbing against her puckered backdoor as he finally came. Long ropes of his seed fired off in blissful release, deep into  Impa’s welcoming snatch, still convulsing and milking from her own orgasm.

As the barrage of cum finally stopped, the two warriors collapsed, completely spent. Link laid limp on  Impa , still buried within her. She did not protest his resting of his weight on her, because it was nice to be this close after that mind numbing orgasm, but also because she was too tired to complain.

After a few minutes of just catching their breath and idly caressing, Link finally rolled off of  Impa , unplugging her pussy and letting their shared juices ooze out and pool on the grass.  Impa inched closer to him and rested her head on his chest, and she felt his arm go around to hold her close.

“That was amazing,”  Impa said, breaking the silence. Link nodded and hummed in agreement.

“We should do this again,”  Impa suggested. Link responded by reaching down and squeezing her ass.

“I didn’t mean now!”  Impa chuckled as she playfully slapped his chest. Link laughed and released his grip on her butt, raising his hands in mock surrender. Indeed,  Impa found it tempting to go for a ‘rematch’, but she knew that they’d have to get back to camp soon. 

* * *

“Welcome back, Lady  Impa !” the tall guard greeted the royal aide with a firm salute. “Had a good training session with Sir Link?”

“Yes, very,”  Impa responded with a quick curtsy. Her face was red and sweaty, but she presented herself with the practiced grace of a royal aide, royal spymaster, and royal bodyguard that no one would even think she was winded. “I certainly learned a lot from it. Anything to report?”

“No ma’am.” the guard nodded. “Although Princess Zelda did say she was looking for you. Was she able to meet you in the woods?”

Impa’s polite smile fell. “No. I didn’t. Was she alone?”

“Er, yes, she requested to look for you herself,” the guard explained, stiffening under  Impa’s suddenly cold gaze.

“You let the princess wander the woods on her own?”  Impa asked blankly. Before the guard could even stutter out a defense, the royal aide was already walking hurriedly to the royal tent. He reached out and tried to call out to her, both because he didn’t know if he should raise an alarm and because he really, really didn’t need to get in trouble.

“Goddamn it!” the guard cursed under his breath.

* * *

Zelda sat at her desk in the royal tent, idly swiping through photos taken on the  Sheikah Slate. It was quiet enough that she could hear her own quickened heartbeat. Not even the normally chatty miniature guardian beeped or whirred, instead hiding under the desk out of what looked like shame.

The silence was broken by someone calling out for her. It sounded like  Impa . Zelda shot up, startled, and quickly exited out of the photos, closed the runes tab, and then shut the Slate off completely. She wasn’t even sure how she did that last one.

“Princess?”  Impa asked as she stuck her head into the tent, not waiting for a response.  Impa saw her at her desk and sighed in relief. “Zelda!” she exclaimed as she ran into the tent and hugged her charge and friend. Zelda remained stiff, taking note of how she smelled of grass and sweat. Did she even want to lay a hand on  Impa right now?

“Is something the matter,  Impa ?” the princess asked in a formally manner. Unusual, for how she normally addresses  Impa .  Impa drew back from the hug, her head held low.

“I apologize for intruding,” the aide said in an equally formal manner, “and for my lack of manners just now.” The princess winced a little at that. Why was Zelda being so mean to her friend and close confidant?

“It’s alright,  Impa ,” Zelda said in a hushed tone. “Sorry for being, er, cold.”

“You must be very stressed,”  Impa replied, looking back up and smiling at Zelda. “I understand, don’t worry. It’s just that the guard said you looked for me alone, and I was glad you were safe.”

“Ah,” Zelda said, averting her gaze to the Slate, now shut down. “yes, I was going to but, I...  mh ...”

“Princess, you’re awfully red,”  Impa pointed out. The royal aide placed the back of her hand on the princess’ forehead. “And so warm! Are you feeling ill?”

“I, yes!” Zelda responded a little too eagerly. “That’s it, it must be all this marching. I was going to look for you but I didn’t feel well, and came back here.” Zelda nodded as she talked almost to herself more than to  Impa . The  Sheikah meanwhile guided Zelda to her bedding and sat her down.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Princess?”  Impa was serious, her brows furrowed in concern. “Should I call for a doctor?”

“No, no need at all,” Zelda said, waving her hand to dismiss the idea. “I just need rest, I suppose.”

“I see. Please do not hesitate to call for me for any reason,”  Impa said firmly. Her features softened after a moment. “I’m so relieved you’re alright though, Zelda.”

Zelda had long allowed  Impa to call her by her first name, even preferring it to the usual formalities and titles she’s referred to in her father’s court, but now, knowing what she knew about  Impa , she felt a little shiver up her spine and her little flutter of her heart.

“I... Thank you,  Impa .” The princess nodded gently, almost whispering now. “Thank you very much.”  Impa smiled reassuringly at her.

“I’ll have a guard posted by your tent, so please ask him to look for me if you need anything. No looking for me yourself, alright?”

“Yes, I know.”

“By the way,”  Impa added questioningly. “What was it you were going to talk to me about?”

“Oh, that.” Zelda looked once again at the Slate. She could even hardly remember what she originally wanted to ask.

Zelda bit her lip and looked back at  Impa .

“Do you think the Slate’s camera has a video record function?”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and give constructive criticism if any. i haven't written in ages, and i've been working on this one on and off since AoC's demo was released. thank you for reading!


End file.
